Mirror
by RyoNanami
Summary: The new store in front Tokiya house is finally opened! Happy? No... For Tokiya of course, because he is annoyed by Recca and his gang, whom is now pushing him into the store.


Heh! Hi! My second work...Thanks for ppl who read it!!!!^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirror

The new store in front Tokiya house is finally opened! Happy? No... For Tokiya of course, because he is annoyed by Recca and his gang, whom is now pushing him into the store.

"It's so cool... It's a mirror shop!" said Fuuko feeling excited. She almost brings Yanagi swirling around the store... like a monkey...

"Yeah... It's cool though." Recca said while he looks around the store. It's actually a store full of mirrors. Tokiya growled, what is so nice about some silly mirrors?

He turned away from them and walked towards the door but when something caught him into attention... A beautiful big mirror, the mirror is faded so Tokiya can't see his reflection, this almost scared him, thought he was a ghost.

The frame is beautiful ocean blue, like his eyes. His hand touched the surface when he finally noticed; he quickly took off his hand away, and raced back to his home.

"Hey? Where is Mika-Chan?" said Fuuko when she found Tokiya gone missing.

"He must be running back to his own house then..." Recca replied her; he was looking at the mirror just now Tokiya look at it. It seems the mirror moves while Tokiya left. Recca shook his head, telling him it's just a hallucination.

The mirror that Tokiya touched before did move. The faded surface becomes clear. In the mirror, a reflection grinned.

Next morning Tokiya woke up early, from his window he sees the mirror shop, full with early customers. He sighed, and turned his way to the bathroom.

"Ohaiyo!" Fuuko and Yanagi greeted. Tokiya just slightly nodded, then turned around.

"Where are the sea monkey and the giant ape?"

"Sea monkey? Giant ape?" Yanagi head was full with question marks, Fuuko nearly laugh.

"He meant by Recca and Domon."

"Oh..."

Fuuko giggled, Yanagi give a shy smiled, scratching her head with her hand.

"They woke up late so we decided not to wait for them."

Tokiya sighed. Then he made his way to school with Fuuko and Yanagi. Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure standing beside the telephone booth. The figure smiled, Tokiya felt cold. 'This is so strange... Why I feel so... strange...'Tokiya thought. When he looked beside the telephone booth again, the figure is gone.

'Maybe I'm just hallucinating..."Tokiya thought again.

In the school as usual, study is the deal. Tokiya eyes almost shut down when he is having a class of history. He yawned, hoping the teacher didn't notices him. Something caught his attention quickly, a boy around his height, his age and he has long silver hair that just looks like HIM standing in front of his class door, facing back to himself.

Tokiya stood up quickly, the teacher shocked and shouted, "Mikagami where are you going?!"

"Washroom!" Tokiya just find a quick excuse and run towards the door. The boy who looks like him seems to know Tokiya is running towards him, he run off to the corridor before Tokiya can shout at him.

"Damn!" grumbled Tokiya. He followed the boy down stairs, then up, corner, store rooms and nearly get him locked inside the room. Finally the boy stops, Tokiya was tired. He sat on the floor, behind the boy. His heart is beating fast, he doesn't know why...

"Good one... But I'm tired too." The boy speaks, but Tokiya heart is going to stop, that voice! That voice is just like him.

The boy turned to Tokiya, Tokiya almost fainted. It's like... his twin or something. The boy looks just alike to Tokiya, the fake Tokiya grinned. "Oh? Cat got your tongue? Surprise? Heh..."

Tokiya was tongue-tied, his jaws almost dropped, Is this a joke, or a dream? It must be a dream! No one looks alike to him so... so... alike... "Who... are you?"

"Ha! Can't you still get it?" The fake Tokiya walk towards Tokiya, he lift Tokiya chin up, their faces were just centimeters away.

"I'm...you..."

Tokiya froze... He is him...

"No..."

"Yes...Tokiya...Yes..."

Tokiya stunned. He fell down to the floor; he looked up to the fake _Tokiya_, grinning at him. He was scared... He wanted to scream, but he didn't have the courage to do it. He just freezes there, like a statue.

The fake _Tokiya_ stood up, look around the corridor. "Shoot! Someone is coming!"

Before the _Tokiya_ can do anything, Fuuko and Yanagi appeared in the corner. Fuuko look at the two alike boys, she can't believe it is Tokiya. "Mika-chan!"

The fake _Tokiya_ run away, left Tokiya on the floor. Tokiya is scared. His shoulder is shaking, Yanagi and Fuuko rush to him. "Mika-chan! Whats wrong?"

Tokiya just shook his head, he buried his face into his hand. Fuuko was panic, thinking how to calm him down, while Recca and Domon pass by. "Mikagami?" Recca asked. He bend down, looking at the silver hair boy.

"That's strange... we just saw Mikagami down corridor... just _now_..." Domon shivered a bit. Fuuko look at Domon, so does Yanagi and Tokiya.

Tokiya eyes was filled with fear, his tears is flowing out again, he screamed, his hands scratch his hair, making it messier. Fuuko and Yanagi were shocked, they tried to calm him down, but Tokiya keep screaming and hitting them if they go near him, this make Fuuko and Yanagi even panic. "Recca-san, do something please!" cried Yanagi to Recca, who was also shocked by Tokiya behaviour.

"Mikagami... calm down... please..."

Tokiya just keep screaming, he hit Recca head away, afraid he might hurt himself. Recca sighed, he grab Tokiya up, ignoring Tokiya shouting and hitting, Recca right hand is on Tokiya waist, left hand is on Tokiya leg, he walked away, with Fuuko, Yanagi and Domon behind. "Where are you bringing Mika-chan to?" asked Fuuko from Recca back.

"His home..."

At Tokiya house, Recca let Tokiya sit on his bed, Tokiya curled himself up, and squeezed himself to the corner of the bed. They all sighed, Recca sit at the other corner of the bed, Tokiya still crying, Fuuko look at Recca. "So... now what? What are we going to do to Mika-chan?"

"I... don't know..." Recca said. Recca look at Tokiya again, who was now asleep already. Recca go nearer to Tokiya, let Tokiya head leaned on his shoulder. Domon look outside the window, suddenly...

"It... it's that? _Tokiya_?"

The others also look out the window, Recca turned towards the window slowly, try not to wake Tokiya up. The fake _Tokiya_ was wandering in front of the mirror shop, Fuuko and Domon dash down stairs and out from Tokiya house. The fake _Tokiya_ was shocked, before _he_ can do anything, Domon grab _him_ up. The fake _Tokiya_ screamed, Domon and Fuuko ignore it and drag _him_ into Tokiya house.

Inside the house, the fake _Tokiya_ scream wake Tokiya up. When Tokiya wake up and see the fake _Tokiya_, he scream too. Tokiya hide himself at the corner of the bed, tears flow out from his eyes. Recca glared at the fake _Tokiya_, "Who are you?"

The fake _Tokiya _grinned. "Who am I? I'm _him_!" the fake _Tokiya_ pointed at Tokiya. Recca stood up and slapped the fake _Tokiya_ face, the fake _Tokiya _was shocked, _his_ hands was now on _his_ face, stare at Recca angrily. "Don't play fool with me!" Recca shouted. His fist clenches hard.

The fake _Tokiya_ stared at Recca even angrier, _he_ shouted at Recca. "You don't even understand _me_! You don't have the right to shout at _me_!"

"Understand? Ha ha... then don't play a fool anymore, show who _you_ really are!"

The fake _Tokiya _clenches his fist, he chuckled. _Who_ will understand _him_? _He_ is a fool, _he_ is just a reflection. What else? "I'm a _reflection_ of him..." said the fake _Tokiya_ while _he_ pointed at Tokiya again. "He is the first one to touch _me_, no one ever touch _me_ before. Because I'm foggy and no one can see their reflection on _me_... That is ridiculous, no one wants _me_, _I'm_ alone, all days, weeks, years... Why!?"

The fake _Tokiya_ shout at Recca, Recca stunned, so does the others, Tokiya too stop crying, his red swollen eyes look at his _reflection_, alone... _he_ is just like him, all alone by... himself. The fake _Tokiya_ cried, _his_ tears flow down from_ his_ eyes. No one understands _him_... _he_ just wants to be friends using Tokiya reflection, _he _fell down to the floor, _his _shoulder is shaking, tears still flowing down from his eyes. Tokiya climbed down from the bed, he sit in front of his _reflection_, the fake _Tokiya_ look up, their faces are just centimeters away, both of their eyes meet together, from side, they thuoght, they really look so... _alike_!

"I'm sorry..." Tokiya broke the silence, he smiled. The fake _Tokiya_ stunned, "Why? Why are you still smiling?"

"Hm? Cause I'm been thinking, we are just the same!" Tokiya smiled even wider, making the fake _Tokiya_ even confused. Tokiya grab the fake _Tokiya _hands up, "I'm alone too... I understand, it's hard to be alone, right?"

The fake _Tokiya_ cried, even louder. No one understands _him_, but this boy in font of _him_ was just like _him_... He understands _him_, only him...

The fake _Tokiya_ smile too, his figure is fading. Tokiya was shocked. "You...?"

"_I _have to go... _My_ present will only cause you all trouble, I'm sorry too..."

The fake _Tokiya_ figure was going to disappear, Tokiya cried, his arms wanted to hold his _reflection_ waist, but it was too late... "Good bye..." The fake _Tokiya _was gone, it was like _he_ wasn't there anymore. Tokiya arms stunned in mid air, he then thought of something, he stood up and run towards the mirror shop. The others also quickly followed him...

"What the!?" The shopkeeper shouted when they entered the shop, Tokiya ignore him and run towards the mirror, his heart was shattered. The beautiful ocean blue frame mirror was broken into half, the foggy mirror shattered into pieces on the floor, Tokiya kneel down, he cried.

Recca saw the situation, he asked the shopkeeper. "I don't know, it just... break by _itself_..."

Recca growled at the shopkeeper and walked towards Tokiya, who was crying on the floor. Recca bend down, "Don't cry... Maybe, _he_ will look after you from somewhere..."

Tokiya look up, then he smiled. He look at the mirror, which shattered into pieces, he find a piece of the mirror is clear. He picked up, he put it to his cheek, "Lets go home... together, so we won't be alone again..."

When Tokiya is going to put the mirror pieces into his pocket, a soft whisper came from the mirror, "_Okay..._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sry 4 stopping half way... my grammer sucks leh but thx 4 d review^^


End file.
